The Argument
by RamblingMadwoman
Summary: Weiss receives a letter from her father, which can only mean bad news. Ruby tags along, not wanting Weiss to face her father alone. White Rose angsty-fluff. One-shot. Reviews are loved.


Another story, this one actually took a couple days to write. I was watching a livestream when a tumblr buddy gave me a prompt, and this is what came of it. Prompt: Weiss gets called back home because her father wants to speak to her. She brings Ruby along for support and also to introduce her to her family. Basically Weiss runs off after a long argument and Ruby follows her and Weiss is venting really hard and Ruby's just like "Weiss, please!" and starts kissing her a lot and Weiss' problems sort of melt.

I'm not too proud of the last part, but I don't have that much experience and i did my best ;~;

Reviews are loved and appreciated!

~Rambling Madwoman

* * *

"What's wrong Weiss?" Ruby asked, silver pools filling with concern as she watched Weiss freeze with a letter in her hand. Talking over, she put a hand on Weiss's shoulder lightly, hoping the contact would shake her from wherever her mind was trapped. With a jolt Weiss's hands gripped the letter tightly and turned to Ruby.

"I-…" Weiss started, the words catching in her throat. Her hands began to slightly crumple the letter, her shoulders trembling slightly as the warm hand rested upon one. Ruby gently took the letter from Weiss, setting it on the table to the side and gently taking the smaller hands in her own, thumbs rubbing soothing circles in an attempt to relax the muscles. Ruby stepped behind Weiss to wrap her arms around the fencer, the red cloak draping around the pair. "What happened?" Ruby asked softly, leaning her cheek on the top of Weiss' head and intertwining their fingers.

Weiss relaxed under her partner's comforting touch, leaning back in to her girlfriend's form. She took a deep breath to calm herself, squeezing their hands in silent appreciation for the silence and Ruby's patience. "My father sent me a letter." Weiss whispered, a small shiver running down her spine.

"I thought your father regularly sent for reports of your progress?" Ruby said, repeating Weiss' exact wording on the topic. Letting out a small sigh, Weiss let her shoulders drop. "This was a hand written letter, directly from him." Ruby noticeably stiffened behind Weiss, knowing that this couldn't possibly turn out well.

"He wants me to return home, he says that I'm needed for 'the good of the family'. Which means he needs me there for some reason to somehow further the company." Weiss said, her jaw tightening as she forced the words from her tightening throat. "He wants me to leave Beacon." Weiss spat out, straightening up and breaking away Ruby's embrace.

Ruby was left frozen in place, eyes slowly moving to Weiss who was now pacing around the room. "W-what are you going to do?" Ruby asked carefully, swallowing a lump in her own throat. Weiss paused to look back at her partner who was still standing where Weiss left her. Stomping over, the fencer pulled her partner's face down towards her own by the edges of her hood, crushing their lips together as if they'd been apart for months.

"Well I'm certainly not going to simply leave you all behind!" Weiss huffed when they broke apart, both short of breath. "Don't you dare think for a second Ruby Rose, that I would just up and leave this all behind at my father's whim. Now that I have a real family, I have no intention of leaving." Weiss said, one hand leaving the hood to rest on Ruby's flushed cheek.

"Good, I'd rather not break in to your mansion to drag you back." Ruby smirked, resting her forehead against Weiss'. The fencer chuckled, the words silencing the worries in her head. "So, what are you going to do?" Ruby asked quietly, knowing this couldn't be avoided. Weiss sighed and leaned further in to Ruby. "I will return home for a couple days to tell my father that I am staying at Beacon." Weiss said, trying to hide the fear that laced her voice.

"I'm coming with you." Ruby said rather than asked. Weiss was shaking her head before Ruby finished. "No, my father wouldn't approve of you." The heiress said, fearing for Ruby's sake what her father would think if he met Ruby. Two and a half years of dating Ruby and everyone knew except for her family. Her father made it very clear that there were to be no distractions while at Beacon, which Weiss was fine with when she agreed to the terms.

"I don't care. You're mine and I have no intention of giving you up." Ruby stated matter-of-factly. Weiss loved Ruby's possessive nature, it made her feel thoroughly loved but not to the point of being suffocated. "Ruby-" Weiss started, ready to argue.

"No, Weiss. You can't hide me from your father forever and to be completely honest, I'm nervous about you going home alone to argue with him." The cloaked girl said, knowing how furious her father would become whenever Weiss disagreed with her. As Weiss became more rebellious to her father and her sheltered upbringing, the number of nights that Ruby had to console a crying Weiss after a verbal beating from her father was more than Ruby could keep count of.

Weiss felt a tear slide down her cheek at Ruby's words, indescribably grateful for her caring girlfriend. The heiress clutched at the cloak, bringing Ruby closer. The scythe-wielder crushed Weiss to her, lightly rocking them back and forth. Weiss could feel herself growing tired, the moon already peaking in the sky. "Let's get some sleep, love." Ruby said, gently leading Weiss over to their shared bed. Being third year students, they were granted a larger room and more freedom. So, Weiss ditched the four beds and bought each pair their own large bed. Yang and Blake were also dating, though were a bit more, openly active, about their relationship. Yang and Blake never walked in on Ruby and Weiss going at it.

As soon as they were under the covers Ruby wrapped her arms around Weiss' waist, cradling her against her body. Weiss nuzzled her face in to the crook of Ruby's neck, kissing it lightly in silent appreciation for Ruby's support. "When are we going?" Ruby asked, kissing the top of Weiss' head. "Tomorrow, around noon. A private airship will take us to the Castle." Weiss said, letting out a yawn and clutching part of Ruby's shirt in one hand. "I love you," Ruby murmured against Weiss' hair, pulling her already sleeping partner closer.

The airship picked them up shortly before noon. They planned on being gone for just a couple days. Weiss warned Ruby not to be surprised if they were kicked out. They held hands the whole way, Ruby calming the nerves Weiss refused to show. Ruby had never seen Weiss' house, her girlfriend being quiet about her past. But when the castle came in to view, Ruby immediately knew this had to be the Schnee Estate.

They landed behind the house on an airship pad by the garden that was as big as Beacon. As they exited the ship Ruby couldn't help but stare in awe at the large castle. The garden alone would've impressed Ruby, but the large white castle that rested behind it forced Ruby to consciously close her jaw.

It was a sight for sore eyes, towering 6 stories high. The walls were littered with windows, each most likely belonging to their own room. As they approached the castle Ruby noticed the gargoyles perched at corners and the above the large wooden door. The door swung open as the women approached, a butler now carrying their packs. As they entered Ruby's grip on Weiss' hand loosened for a brief second before tightening again.

"Your father is waiting for you in his office. Be careful with your tongue, he is in a bad mood." A servant said, taking their bags to their rooms. "Take our bags to my room." Weiss ordered as he walked away, causing him to pause for a second before proceeding. Weiss led her girlfriend towards her Father's office, being able to find the room with ease despite being away for years.

When they arrived they stared at the door for a minute, both nervous. Weiss squeezed Ruby's hand once, smiling softly at her partner. "Just let me do the talking, ok?" Weiss said, slightly pleading. Ruby nodded, trusting her girlfriend. Weiss took a deep breath and knocked on the door. "Father, it's me, Weiss." She called through the door, waiting for his reply.

"Come in," He said. They entered and immediately closed the door behind them. Mr. Schnee was buried in paperwork, not even noticing the cloaked woman. "I presume your stuff if being taken to your room?" He asked, signing a paper. Weiss steeled herself and stood a little taller. "No father, I have not brought my stuff back from Beacon." She said, watching every reaction.

"No? Oh well, it can be taken care of later. You must be wondering why I called you back so urgently. One of our rival companies has offered a deal for us. He has proposed that our companies merge. His son is a charming man, you'll enjoy his company." He said, forcing both women to freeze when they realized what he was saying.

He called her back for an arranged marriage.

Ruby's grip tightened tremendously, and Weiss could feel her shaking. The cloaked girl clenched her teeth and moved to take a step forward but was stopped by a sharp yank on her arm from Weiss. A simple look told Ruby that she didn't need to worry, Weiss was going to take care of this for good.

"Father, I didn't bring my belongs back because they are remaining at Beacon. As I am." Weiss said, standing tall despite feeling tiny. Her father finally looked up from his papers to look at his daughter. His eyes widened when he saw Ruby, who was currently holding hands with Weiss. "Weiss. Who is this?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"This is Ruby Rose. She is my partner and my girlfriend of 3 and a half years." The heiress said proudly. Ruby straightened up and squared her shoulders, looking the terrifying man in the eye. A vein was popping out of his neck, giving away the fury that was hidden behind his eyes. He clenched his fists, snapping the pen that was in his hand.

"Weiss, what are you talking about." He said slowly, squeezing his eyes shut.

"Exactly what I said. I am staying at Beacon with my girlfriend and my team." She said defiantly, terrified on the inside.

"No, you will return home and marry this man." He said, standing up and moving in front of the desk. Weiss faltered for a second until Ruby stepped slightly in front of her. "I am staying at Beacon. I refuse to let you control me any longer. I love Ruby and I will not marry some man I've never met 'for the good of the company'." Weiss stepped beside Ruby and they glared at each other, waiting for one to falter.

"Weiss, do you understand what this would mean? How much more powerful the company will become? Don't you want to help this company?" He said, trying to reason with his daughter. "You're selling me for this damn company!" Weiss yelled at him.

"I am doing what's best for this family!" He said, his voice getting louder and louder.

"You're doing what's best for this company! The company is not the family, but you forgot that when mom died!" Weiss screamed, tears threatening to spill.

"Silence! You have no right to speak of her that way! Everything I've done has been for this family!" He yelled, slamming a fist on the desk, scattering papers and pens.

"No! We aren't a family anymore! We haven't been for years! You buried yourself in your work, leaving me to be raised by the maids and servants. They schooled me, taught me about the world, all you did was tell me about how amazing your stupid company is! I'm nothing but a tool you can use to further the company! You make mother roll over in her grave!"

Before Weiss knew what was happening, her father took a step forward, his hand raised to strike her. Ruby reacted faster, grabbing the hand that was heading for Weiss and used it to slam the large man in to the ground with his momentum. Ruby was now completely in front of Weiss, her hands out at her sides to prevent anyone from changing that. The man stood up, face red and fists clenched.

"HOW DARE YOU TOUCH ME IN MY HOUSE!" He roared at Ruby, eyes bulging and arms trembling with fury. Ruby said nothing, staring the man in the eyes, daring him to try and touch either of them again. "You're not touching Weiss. Not now and not ever again." Ruby said, her voice a cold fury that would make anyone else cower.

"I want both of you out of this house now! Weiss! This isn't over!" He yelled, his chest heaving. Ruby slowly backed up towards the door, Weiss opening the door for them. When they were outside the house, Ruby closed the door and turned around. Weiss was pale, which was saying something. Her whole body was shaking, beads of sweat running down her forehead.

"Weiss," Ruby said softly, trying to embrace her girlfriend. But Weiss stepped away, turning from her partner and running away. Ruby was frozen, worried for her girlfriend and worried that she had only made the situation worse. But what was she supposed to do, let him hit her? Taking a deep breath, she went to look for her girlfriend.

Ruby found Weiss in the garden, pacing, tears streaming down her face. Ruby wanted to embrace her girlfriend, hold her close, let Weiss cry her eyes out on her shoulder, make sure she knew she was loved. But she didn't know how Weiss felt. Ruby had interfered and possibly ruined everything for Weiss. Where they went from now was up to the heiress.

"Who does he think he is? Calls me back after three and a half years just to tell me he's marrying me off to some buffoon for his stupid company." She vented to herself, not noticing Ruby yet. "He cares more about this damn company than he does about his family. If he had to sacrifice me to Grimm to make some money he'd probably do it in a heartbeat."

Weiss continued to vent, the insults rolling off her tongue. Ruby could only guess how long Weiss had been waiting to speak like this. "That selfish bastard can burn in hell for all I care. I hope he does, he's been dead to me for long enough." She stopped, staring at the ground.

"My parents died long ago. All that's left is a robot."

Ruby decided to step forward. She wrapped her arms gently around Weiss, pulling the heiress to her. Weiss immediately clung to Ruby as if her life depended on it. The sobs that wracked her body made Ruby more worried than she already was.

"You!" Weiss said to Ruby, still crying in to her shoulder. "You should've stayed out of it, I can handle myself! It's not like that would be the first time!"

"I'm not a child, I can take care of my own problems! That was hardly a good first impression, who knows what will happen now!" Weiss continued, and didn't seem like she was going to stop anytime soon. So Ruby decided to end it now and swooped down to capture Weiss' lips in a kiss.

All her planned arguments flew out the window as Weiss was swept up in the kiss, immediately wrapping her arms around Ruby's neck to bring her closer. "Honestly, you couldn't have taken a more civil approach?" Weiss complained when they broke the kiss. Ruby simply kissed Weiss again, hands tightly gripping the shorter girl's waist. Fingers tangled in Ruby's short hair, bringing her closer.

"We have to discuss this eventually…" Weiss said, breathless after the last kiss.

"Weiss,"

"Yes?"

"Shut up."

Ruby lifted Weiss so their faces were level, kissing her as the heiress wrapped her legs around Ruby's waist. Ruby's fingers gripped Weiss' thighs, drawing a moan from the white haired girl. Ruby snaked her tongue inside Weiss's mouth, dominating the girl in her arms. Weiss could feel her anger melting away as Ruby kissed her, making her feel more loved than her family ever did. They continued to kiss till the sun began to descend, their anger now gone, replaced by a gentle passion. Ruby had set Weiss down, and they ended up laying on the ground. Weiss rested on top of Ruby, the day finally catching up with her. She was exhausted, on the verge of sleep as Ruby gently ran her fingers through the white tresses.

"Everything is gonna work out Weiss. I promise I'll take care of you." Ruby murmured gently to her partner, eyes closed in content. They lay there for a few more minutes before rising, not wanting to sleep in the middle of the garden. "We should get back to Beacon. I'm tired of this place." Weiss said, intertwining their fingers and walking towards the air ship pad.

A pilot was there shortly, their bags already being brought out. As they boarded, Weiss took one last look at the castle, the place that had been her home for as long as she could remember. Feeling a gentle tug, she turned to Ruby, smiling softly as she realized that Ruby and her team and Beacon were now her home, a better home than she could have ever asked for.


End file.
